Nothing But Betrayal
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: Sirius had never meant for it to happen. He had never wanted it, he didn't want it. But he couldn't help it. Before he even realized what was happening he had lost himself to those emerald orbs.
1. First Encounter

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made

 **Written for Battleship challenge**

 **Pairing picked: Betrayal - Sirius/Lily**

 **First prompt: First Encounter.**

* * *

 **First Encounter**

Sirius was finally relaxing. He was on the Express on his way to Hogwarts and, contrary to what he had been expecting, he had already made a friend. It had been a bit shaky at first since the Potters were known Light wizards while the Blacks were the exact opposite, but James had just asked him if he was like his mum, Dorea Potter, or all the other Blacks.

Sirius had been quick to assure him that he was nothing like the rest of his family. That he was like Dorea and quite proud of that fact.

After that, James had been quick to accept him, something for which Sirius was grateful. He had feared he would be shunned by everyone but the usual purebloods because of his name. It came as a relief for him to realize that wasn't the case.

A knock on the door brought both boys out of an intense conversation on the merit of dung bombs and both looked up to see a red-headed girl poke her head in and smile at them.

"Hi," she greeted them chirpily. "Can my friend and I sit here?"

"Sure." James smiled. "We have plenty of space."

Sirius just nodded, not really happy to be sharing his first friend, but the girl at least seemed friendly. More importantly, she didn't look like any pureblood his family would associate with, which meant that she probably wouldn't end up in Slytherin.

"Great!" she grinned and yanked the door open, pulling a boy with her into the compartment.

Sirius couldn't help but frown slightly when he saw how shabbily dressed the boy was. Sirius was an Heir to a pureblood family and was used to have the best of everything. His parents would disown him if he walked around in such clothes. He caught James' eye and knew the other first year was thinking the same thing.

"I'm Lily," the red-head introduced herself, looking as if she would vibrate right out of her skin in her excitement. "This is Severus." She pointed at the sullen looking boy who had taken a seat beside Sirius. "We've been friends since forever! He was the one that told me I was a witch."

"How didn't you know you were a witch?" Sirius asked, looking at the girl incredulously.

"She's muggleborn, you goof." James grinned at Sirius.

Sirius eyes widened slightly. A muggleborn? He had never met one. His mother had never allowed him to socialize with anyone aside from certain pureblood families. He took a closer look at the girl, trying to see if there really was a difference between them as his family had told him so many times before.

"Is that a problem?" the boy sitting beside him snarled, and Sirius could see him gripping his wand.

"No, just curious, is all. I never met a muggleborn." Sirius admitted.

"What House do you want to be in?" James asked, and Sirius threw him a grateful smile. He had felt quite uncomfortable with how they were looking at him. He could practically hear what the raven haired first year had been thinking. It was what most people thought about his family. He would never understand how his family could feel so proud to be called pureblood fanatics and Dark Arts experts. How that could be a good thing in their eyes he would never know. Did they enjoy being shunned by the majority of the Wizarding World?

"Severus told me about Slytherin," Lily said, a smile lightening up her features once again.

"You won't want to be a slimy snake," James stated, a frown appearing on his face.

"Which House do you want to get into?" Severus sneered. From what Sirius could see it look as if that was the boy's default expression. How such a cheery girl and sullen boy could be friends was something that astounded him quite a bit. Maybe he had put her under a curse?

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" James grinned. "It's the best House!"

"The best if you value brawn over brains," Severus snipped.

James jumped up from his seat, his wand appearing in his hand.

"Watch what you say, you slimy snake! My family has been in Gryffindor for centuries!"

Sirius stood with James, ready to defend the first person that hadn't cared about his name. His _first_ friend.

"Yeah, Snivellus, watch what you say." Sirius took his wand out as well, only to have Lily jump in between them.

"That was rude!" she snapped a fierce scowl marring her features. "Apologize!" she demanded and both purebloods looked at her incredulously.

"Why should we?" James asked. "He was rude first!"

"You called him names!" she glared at Sirius, making him snort. He had seen far worse glares than that.

"Nothing that he didn't deserve," Sirius replied, a smirk forming on his lips. "Nothing that isn't true either. Just look at him; where did he find those clothes? Did he pick them up from a garbage bin?"

"Come on, Severus." Lily threw them one last glare before turning around and marching out the compartment. Severus sneered at them, two angry red blotches painting his cheeks, and followed after her, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well, we certainly won't be making friends with them," Sirius remarked falling back on the bench he had been sitting on.

"Who cares?" James waved his hand carelessly. "He's just a slimy snake and she's a goodie two-shoes. Who would want to be friends with them?"

Sirius laughed and nodded. Yes, who cared about those two?


	2. First Date

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made

 **Written for Battleship challenge**

 **Pairing picked: Betrayal - Sirius/Lily**

 **Prompt: First Date**

* * *

 **First Date**

"Lily?"

This certainly wasn't what Sirius had expected when he walked into the secluded alcove by the library trying to find a little bit of peace from a particularly insistent fan-girl.

"Lily." Sirius knelt beside the Head-Girl, frowning when tear-filled orbs looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he whispered, aching to pull her close.

"James," her voice shook and tears ran down her cheeks.

"What did he do?" Sirius took her shaking hand between his own, marveling at the silky soft skin.

"It's nothing..." Lily shook her head, using her other hand to wipe her tears away.

"It's not nothing," Sirius said softly. "If it were nothing you wouldn't be in the state you are."

"It's stupid." Lily gave a watery chuckle, not fooling him for a second.

"Tell me." Sirius insisted.

"James and I were supposed to go on a date today but he just blew it off because of Quidditch. He didn't even tell me. He just left me a note." Lily sighed and leaned against the wall. "I know he's worried about the game against Slytherin but couldn't he have scheduled the training for after our date? Does it really make such a difference to have a couple of hours more training? Is Quidditch more important than me?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head. He loved James, he truly did, but his brother was insufferable sometimes. He got up from his kneeling position and pulled Lily with him. She looked at him, her expressive eyes showing her confusion and Sirius grinned.

"James promised you a date, and it's my duty as his brother to make sure he keeps his promises."

A small frown blemished Lily's lovely features.

"He's training though," she said. "You know he doesn't like to be interrupted when he's training."

"True." Sirius nodded solemnly. "Which is why you'll have the pleasure of having my wonderful company for the promised date."

Lily looked at him in disbelief, and Sirius threw her the most charming grin in his arsenal.

"Come on, Lily," he coaxed. "I promise you'll have fun. I'll even pretend to like spending endless hours in a stuffy bookshop."

Lily chuckled, her eyes lightening up. Sirius felt a fierce pride fill him. He had done that. _He_ had made her happy.

"Alright," she nodded, a grin pulling at her lips. "Let's go on this wonderful date." She chuckled again and smirked at him. "I guess we will finally see who won that bet about when our first date would be, won't we?"

Sirius laughed, pulling her out of the alcove.

"I thought they had given that up when you started going out with James," he remarked, remembering quite clearly several disappointed groans and galleons exchanging hands when Lily finally said yes to James.

He had been somewhat unsure on how to feel that day. On one side, James had finally gotten the girl of his dreams. On the other side, James had gotten the girl of Sirius' dreams. He had been happy for James, he truly had, though he had felt an overwhelming urge to punch him as well.

Since that day, he couldn't help but think that the day he finally got over Lily Evans couldn't come soon enough. He didn't know for how long he would be able to keep his feelings hidden. Sometimes he had thought that Remus knew. It honestly wouldn't surprise him if he did; Remus was far too perceptive. He was really thankful that if Remus knew that he never brought it up. It really wasn't something Sirius wanted to discuss, not even with the mild tempered werewolf.

Lily snorted, which was quite an adorable sound if Sirius was being honest, and threw him a small grin.

"As if," she said. "You know how Hogwarts is. Now they're betting on when I'll leave James for you." Lily rolled her eyes, showing just how absurd she thought the concept was and Sirius forced a smile. He hated that he agreed with her assessment. Anyone with eyes could see just how in love Lily and James were.

"Now then, my lady, where would you like to go?" he asked as soon as they were out of the castle. He couldn't stand the silence that had fallen over them, even though he knew that Lily thought nothing of it.

"I remember someone promising me hours in a stuffy bookstore," she teased. Sirius groaned and gave her his best puppy dog look.

"Really? You are going to make me suffer through that right at the beginning?"

Lily laughed and Sirius knew he would be able to produce the strongest Patronus to have ever been cast just from hearing that bell like sound.

"Think of it this way – the sooner we get that over with the sooner we'll do what you want."

' _If we would do what I want we would be curled up on the loveseat in front of the fireplace, lazing the day away_ ,' Sirius masked the grimace that had appeared as soon as the thought crossed his mind. No matter how much he loved Lily, he would never betray James in such a way. No matter how much it hurt. No matter how much he wanted to taste the peach-colored skin or the cheery red lips. James came before his wants.

"Alright," he grinned. "Lead the way, fair lady."

Lily laughed, interlaced their fingers and pulled him along.

Sirius let himself be dragged along, enjoying the feel of her hand in his. During these little moments that Lily and him went from shop to shop, he could pretend. He could imagine that the love he saw in her eyes was more than it was, that they were far more than they actually were.

He could fool himself into thinking that when she smiled at him she was itching to kiss him just as much as he desired to kiss her.

In these little moments he could live in the delusion that she was his.


	3. First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made

 **Written for Battleship challenge**

 **Pairing picked: Betrayal - Sirius/Lily**

 **Prompt: First Kiss.**

* * *

 **First Kiss**

"Lily!" he heard James shouting down the hall. "I'm sorry, Lily! Just let me explain!"

"Go to Hell, James Potter!" came the enraged shriek, and Sirius winced. That was never a good sign. He heard the door slam shut, and he dared to poke his head out of the classroom he had been hiding in.

James was walking away from the door in front of his, cursing under his breath. Sirius glanced at the closed door pondering on how to proceed.

Both Lily and James had been doing quite well these last few months. Ever since their little date in fact. James had apologized to Lily. James had been waiting for them when they had gotten back. He had told Lily that he was an idiot, and that she was much more important than any game of Quidditch. Lily, sweet Lily, had of course forgiven him, and they had been happily in love since then.

So for Lily to be in such a rage, especially since he remembered that they had been all enjoying the party that every seventh year was attending to celebrate the end of their NEWTS, meant that James had somehow messed up.

He remained looking at the closed door for a couple of seconds, unsure about what to do. The resounding crash that filled the silence made him act.

Hesitantly, he walked towards the door and knocked.

"Go away, Potter!"

Sirius winced at the enraged scream. He almost turned tail and ran. He took a steadying breath and knocked again.

"It's me, Lily," he said, hoping that she wouldn't curse him.

"Sirius?" came the question, and he almost sighed in relief when there was no trace of anger in her tone.

"Yes," he replied. "I heard the commotion. Can I come in?"

As the seconds ticked by and no reply came, Sirius thought that she wouldn't open; then there was a soft click.

He walked inside, spying Lily sitting on the floor in the back of the classroom and several desks that were missing pieces; he could guess that Lily had been venting her anger out on them. She had tears in her eyes, and Sirius felt his heart constrict. He hated seeing her cry.

"So... you know what happened." Lily wasn't looking at him, but he knew that her eyes would be a dark emerald color. They always darkened when she was angry.

"No," he replied. "I just heard you shouting at James."

She glanced at him, a slight frown marring her features.

"You weren't at the party?" she asked, and Sirius felt a bitter smile paint his lips. It was so incredibly unfair that she wouldn't even notice him missing. It didn't surprise him, of course, she was always so focused on James. It was a little ironic that even though James had been the one chasing after her for years, she was just as intense when it came to his best friend. Both were so involved with each other that they, more often than not, completely forgot about the world around them.

True love, some would call it, Sirius being one of those.

"I was hiding for a little bit," he replied, masking any trace of bitterness effortlessly. "I charmed Moony's chocolate to taste like cabbage. He's out for revenge."

Lily chuckled, and Sirius inwardly cheered at that small victory.

"You should know by now not to mess with his chocolate." Lily grinned. Sirius shrugged and sat down beside her.

"He was driving me crazy with his NEWT talk. We did them, I don't want to hear about question two in the runes exam anymore."

"You know how he gets after the exams," Lily reminded him.

"And I've charmed his chocolate all the previous years as well." He smirked, remembering one particular year where he had charmed it to taste like hot peppers. Remus had been after him for two whole weeks for that one.

"You're incorrigible." Lily shook her head, but she had a fond smile on her lips.

"You love me," Sirius teased, praying that she wouldn't hear the wistfulness in his tone.

"Ah, by Merlin, I don't know how it happened, but I do," Lily replied, grinning. "You Marauders grew on me, like a fungus."

Sirius snorted.

"I'm far more handsome than a fungus," he retorted arrogantly, and Lily laughed.

"Sure, you are, Padfoot. Sure."

Sirius humphed, and looked away.

"You wish your boyfriend was as hot as I am, Evans." The second the words were out of his mouth he winced. ' _Good way to keep her mind off James, you idiot,_ ' he thought, scowling. "What happened, Lily?" he asked, when he felt her tense beside him.

"James kissed someone else," Lily growled.

Sirius' eyes widened.

"James?" he was completely unable to hide his disbelief. "James kissed someone else? Are you sure? James loves you. He would never cheat on you."

Lily glared at him for a moment, then she sighed and looked away.

"I know." She slumped a little against the wall. "It wasn't even him who kissed her. She threw herself at him and kissed him. I just... I just got so mad."

"But James is hardly to blame for that, Lily. It was the girl's fault." Sirius tried to reason.

"I can hardly blame Marlene," Lily muttered. "She's my best friend and was so drunk that I don't think she realized who she was kissing."

"Alright." Sirius nodded, not really understanding Lily's logic. "But it's unfair to blame James, isn't it? You know he's completely in love with you."

"I know." Lily sighed, and looked back at him. "I should go find him, huh?"

"Yeah, I think you should." Sirius nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Sirius." And before he could even react Lily's soft lips were on his. It was nothing more than an infinitesimal brush of lips, but Sirius felt as if his whole body was lit on fire. Then those sweet lips were gone, and Sirius was left staring into mischievous emerald orbs. "Now we're even. He has a kiss from my best friend, and I have one from his."

Grinning, Lily got up and left the room, leaving a flabbergasted Sirius behind.


	4. Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made

 **Written for Battleship challenge**

 **Pairing picked: Betrayal - Sirius/Lily**

 **First prompt: Anniversary.**

* * *

 **Anniversary**

The five of them were sitting around the table, their eyes locked on the clock in front of them. They held their breath as the seconds ticked by. Then, between one blink and the next, the clock chimed.

"Eleven," Peter murmured, eyes still locked on the clock.

"Eleven," Remus confirmed.

"It's so strange," Lily added.

"Yeah," James breathed. "Exactly eight years ago we all met each other."

"It's our anniversary!" Peter grinned, breaking the solemnity of the moment.

"Wormy's right." James jumped from his seat, a grin as large as Peter's stretching his lips. "Let's celebrate. To our eighth anniversary and us not being on the Hogwarts Express; we're officially done with school!"

"You always want to make a party out of everything." Lily shook her head, though there was a playful grin on her lips.

James laughed, pulling her from her seat.

"My beautiful flower, you know that a moment like this must be celebrated."

"Must it?" Lily raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Remus and I were actually thinking about going over some books about healing spells. You know I want to apply for an apprenticeship at St. Mungos."

"You want to study?" James looked at Lily and Remus horrified. "Now?"

Remus and Lily nodded, both looking serious.

James' shoulders slumped, and he threw a truly dejected look at them.

It was too much for Remus and Lily and both broke down laughing.

"Of course we're not studying." Lily grinned, and just at that moment the Floo flared green and several people started tumbling out.

"I heard there was a party!" Gideon exclaimed, a grin on his lips.

James looked back at Lily wide-eyed, and she smiled.

"We knew you would want to celebrate, so we thought about inviting a few people."

James laughed, and spun her around.

"Let's celebrate! To finishing Hogwarts! To our Anniversary!" James shouted, getting cheers from his friends.

Sirius cheered with the rest of them, though that wasn't the anniversary he was celebrating. That wasn't what he considered _their_ anniversary at all.

He remembered it with crystal clear clarity.

He had just walked through the barrier with the other Marauders when he saw a speck of bright crimson. Everything had seemed so achromatic in comparison, and he hadn't been able to stop himself from following it with his eyes.

That radiant speck of color had been paired with two alluring emeralds, brightening even more his washed-out world.

He remembered his breath catching in his throat, his heart feeling as if it was going to beat right out of his chest.

Though, what he remembered best was the tinkling laugh that had filled the morning air, more enthralling than the song of a siren.

In an instant all his senses had been ensnared, forever more lost to the vision that had waltzed by him without even sparing him a glance.

So lost had he been that it had taken him a moment to realize just who he had been looking at.

Though even knowing who it was hadn't changed a thing. He hadn't cared that his best friend, his brother in everything but blood, had been infatuated with her since he had first seen her. He hadn't cared that he was betraying someone who meant everything to him. In that moment in time, he hadn't cared about anything but the beautiful being that had brought color into his waxen world.

Of course, once he had actually been able to _think_ , he had realized just how utterly absurd he had been. There was nothing more important to him than James; he would resist the call of the fiery seductress for the simple fact that nothing was worth seeing his brother suffer.

However, from that day forth, exactly three years passed. He became a heartless man, for his had been whisked away by the beryl-eyed temptress.


	5. Meeting the Parents

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made

 **Written for Battleship challenge**

 **Pairing picked: Betrayal - Sirius/Lily**

 **First prompt: Meeting the Parents.**

* * *

 **Meeting the Parents**

Sirius sat up when he heard Lily coming down the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked, hiding the relief he felt. He knew women took a lot of time to get ready, but come on; he had been waiting for going on two hours! And they were just dropping by Gringotts to get the new key James had asked to be made for Lily. Sirius didn't even want to think about the amount of time she would take if she were getting ready for a date.

"Yes." Lily smiled. "I'm sorry it took so long, I just didn't want to look bad. This is important."

"Lily, it's just to pick up a key."

"It's more than that." Lily aimed a glare at him. "It's a key to the Potter vaults. It's the proof that James truly wants to marry me. It's important." Lily had a small blush painting her cheeks, and Sirius couldn't stop a smile from gracing his lips.

"Alright." Sirius nodded, giving in. "It's an important occasion, but you look good in anything, so you truly don't need to worry about it."

Lily grinned at him, lightening up the whole room, and Sirius was pretty sure that his heart had skipped a beat.

"You're such a flatterer." A mischievous smirk painted her lips. "No wonder you had all those girls, and some boys, chasing after you at Hogwarts. I always wondered why you never stayed with someone for more than a couple of days."

"I was never approached by the right girl," Sirius replied, showing nothing but good humor. He would never be able to tell her the truth. He would take the truth to his grave. He was happy with how things were. He was part of their lives. He was family to both of them. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ , ask for anything more.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late." Lily practically dragged him towards the Floo. He just shook his head and refrained from pointing out that she had been the one to take forever to get ready.

A little later they, were stumbling out of the Leaky Cauldron, Lily still latched onto his hand. It took everything he had not to grab hold of that hand and pull her towards him. These little things that she did drove him crazy. He knew it was ridiculous, she was only holding his hand, but every little touch, every smile, it made him wish for so much more.

"Sirius." The cold, hard voice brought his thoughts to an abrupt halt.

He glanced up, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw his parents standing on the Gringotts stairs.

Almost subconsciously, he straightened his posture, and pulled Lily closer to himself. The further away she was from his mother the better.

"Mother, Father." His voice was as cold as his father's. They had taught him well, even if it was something he wasn't proud of.

His parents' gaze roved over Lily, going over everything he adored and finding fault with it.

His mother sneered, clearly unimpressed.

"I see your taste has not improved since last we saw you." Contempt dripped from her every word.

"Walburga."

His mother sniffed at the reprimand and looked away, clearly dismissing them. His father's sharp eyes never left them, a glint in them that Sirius couldn't identify.

"Is she your intended?" his father asked, voice unbearably neutral.

"No, Father." Sirius felt his heart clench when his father's eyes narrowed. That man could always read him so well, it was infuriating that he had never been able to hide anything from his father. The man probably knew him better than anyone else alive. "She is James' betrothed."

Orion's eyes darkened just a shade.

"I see." He nodded. "Give the Potter Heir my congratulations. To you as well, Miss. May your bonding be blessed by Magic."

Sirius' grip on Lily's hand tightened. Would his father have wished the same for him if he were the one betrothed to a muggleborn? Sirius knew his mother was a lost cause, but his father, even though he was a pureblood traditionalist, had always been so much better than his mother.

Then those gray eyes focused on him again, and Sirius forgot how to breath.

"There is still time, Sirius, for you to come home. You are missed."

Both of them ignored Walburga's disdainful sniff, clearly showing that she certainly didn't miss her eldest son.

Sirius glanced at Lily, an action his father didn't miss, and he shook his head.

"I can't, Father."

For anyone else, there was no change in the imposing Lord Black, but Sirius knew his father as well as his father knew him. He saw the disappointment, the dejection. And some part of Sirius, a part that still loved his father as he did when he was a small child asking to be read a story before bed, constricted. He truly wished things could have been different, though at least he knew that his father still loved him, even though he didn't agree with his choices. Even if his mother had blasted his name from the tapestry, his father hadn't disinherited him – he could still feel the touch of the Black Family magic welcoming him if he so wished.

"Very well." His father gave them one sharp nod and turned away, leading his wife into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley.

"Sirius?" Lily asked as soon as the two Blacks were lost in the crowd.

Sirius took a deep breath and did his best to smile.

"Let's go get that key."

Sensing his need to not talk about it, Lily nodded, squeezing his hand, before making her way inside the bank.

Sirius looked one last time at the people mingling outside Gringotts, hoping to catch just a glimpse of his father even if he would never admit such a thing, and followed her inside.

He had picked his side; now he had to live with it.


	6. Wedding

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made

 **Written for Battleship challenge**

 **Pairing picked: Betrayal - Sirius/Lily**

 **Prompt: Wedding.**

* * *

 **Wedding**

Sirius stared at his best friend as if he had completely lost his mind, because clearly he _had_.

"Could you repeat that, James? I think I heard you wrong." That was a possibility too, him having heard it wrong.

"I want you to marry Lily."

Alright, maybe he hadn't heard it wrong. James _had_ lost his mind. He didn't know what was worse.

"Are you out of your mind?!" He didn't even bother to ask if James was serious or not. He knew that look.

James sighed and slumped on the sofa.

"You know how Lily wants to have a Muggle wedding, as well as a bonding ceremony?" James sounded so tired that Sirius calmed down and took a seat in front of him. He nodded, and James slumped a little more. "I tried, Sirius, I tried to talk to the Head Auror, explain it to him, but he wouldn't hear of it. I have a mission on the day of the muggle wedding and I can't back out of it. Lily's parents already paid for everything. I can't just back out of that either. Even though I couldn't care less about a muggle wedding, Lily really wants it. I just... please, Siri."

Sirius looked away from those hazel eyes. Damn, he could never deny his brother anything.

* * *

Sirius was cursing everything under the sun. Why had he agreed to this? On right, because he was a sucker for huge, pleading hazel eyes. Sirius didn't know how, but he was sure that those two would be the death of him.

"Are you ready?" He grinned at Remus, thanking Merlin that he knew James so well that he could pull this off so flawlessly that even Remus didn't know. He was thankful that James had reminded him to use scent altering charms otherwise the jig would have been up before it even began.

"More than," he replied, letting just a touch of nervousness leak through.

"It's a shame Padfoot couldn't be here." Remus sighed.

"He'll be there for the bonding." It was so strange to talk about himself like that. "He couldn't get out of the Auror mission."

"I'm know, but I'm sure he would have liked to be here for this as well. He would have loved to be the Best Man for this too."

Sirius laughed, and flung an arm around Remus' shoulders.

"I would have asked you to be the best man for this either way. What's the point of two weddings if I can't have two different Best Men?"

Remus smiled at him, before he turned serious.

"It's now or never, James."

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded.

It was time to get married.

* * *

The music started, and Sirius looked up.

His breath caught in his throat, and his heart skipped a beat.

Walking towards him was beauty personified.

He knew that no matter how long he lived he would never see anything as beautiful as that ever again.

James had joked that he would have to train his besotted look so that he could fool everyone there. Sirius had laughed, though he knew there would have to be no training; he would have just have to be himself. He had been a little unsure about that, afraid that if he let go of the tight control he had of his emotions he would never be able to control them again.

Now though, looking at the angel that had graced them with her presence, he knew that the love he felt for her was impossible to mask.


	7. Slice of Life

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made

 **Written for Battleship challenge**

 **Pairing picked: Betrayal - Sirius/Lily**

 **First prompt: A Slice of Life Moment.**

* * *

 **A Slice of Life Moment**

All was calm in the house. All four of them slumped in front of the fireplace reading or just dozing.

These moments had become rare, which was why Sirius enjoyed them all the more. War was starting, and every passing day things seemed to be getting darker. Friends turned on friends, family on family. It was becoming harder and harder to know who they could or couldn't trust.

But in these moments, where they were nothing more than a dog pile of interlocked limbs and lazy days, the war seemed so far away. In these they were happy again.

The only one missing was Peter, but his mother's health had been slipping recently so it was understandable.

"We should do something." He glanced down at James, who was sprawled on his back using Sirius' stomach as a pillow.

"We are doing something," Lily replied, her head leaning against Moony's shoulder, lazily flicking the pages of a book.

"Something productive."

Moony snorted and looked at James.

"You want to pass on lazing around and do something productive? _You_?"

"Hey! I can be productive!" James grumbled in mock offense. "Can't I, Pads?"

Sirius just hummed, feeling far too lazy to do anything else.

"Fine!" James lay back down, still using Sirius as a pillow. "I can see when I'm outnumbered. We'll just stay here, laze the day away in this cuddle puddle."

"Cuddle puddle?" Sirius snorted.

"Well, what else do you wanna call this?"

"If we had less clothes on I would call it the beginning of an orgy, but that's just me."

A pillow hit him square in the face.

"You perv." Lily grinned at him while Moony, no doubt the one responsible for the pillow, was looking mildly disturbed.

"That was an image I could have done without, Pads."

"Hey! I'm a beautiful example of a male specimen. You wish you were lucky enough to be in an orgy with me."

"You seem to forget, Pads, that we spent seven years sharing a dorm. I saw more of you than I ever wanted. Your freckled behind being one of those things."

"My perfectly shaped behind isn't freckled!" Sirius retorted indignantly, and James burst out laughing, curling in on himself when it became harder for him to breath.

"Freckles? Really?" Lily pipped up, a mischievous grin on her lips. "Will you show me?"

Sirius and Remus gaped at her while James just laughed harder.

"What? Just because I'm married to James doesn't mean I can't look. He certainly looks."

"Hey now." James abruptly stopped laughing. "I never checked out Pads' behind. There are things one just doesn't need to know about one's brother."

"Are you sure, love?" Lily asked, her emerald eyes promising all kinds of chaos. "You Marauders were always so close, are you sure it never crossed your minds? You are all rather handsome. I sure wouldn't mind watching."

The three Marauders spluttered, Remus pulling slightly away from Lily and huddling close to his friends, which just made Lily smirk at them before she broke down laughing.

"You guys are so easy," she teased, after she had her laughter back under control.

The Marauders narrowed their eyes, and Lily's widen slightly.

"Now, boys..."

They got up, taking a step towards her.

Laughing, she jumped from her place and ran out of the room, the three men giving chase not a second later.

As laughter filled the small house, and prank spells flew back and forth, Sirius couldn't help but wish that nothing would destroy this little slice of Paradise.


	8. First Child

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made

 **Written for Battleship challenge**

 **Pairing picked: Betrayal - Sirius/Lily**

 **First prompt: First Child.**

* * *

 **First Child**

The silence in the room was heavy. It was suffocating, and Sirius felt like screaming just so something would break the deafening silence. But he didn't. He couldn't.

He looked at the two people sitting across from him, the two people that meant more to him than anyone else, the two people he would gladly give everything for. He did the only thing he could, even though he knew it would destroy him, he nodded.

* * *

A loud wail was heard, and both James and he jumped from the uncomfortable seats in the waiting hall.

"You can come in now," a little old witch told them, and before she had even finished speaking James and he were tearing through the door.

Lily looked exhausted but he had never seen her as radiant, not even on her wedding day.

"James, Sirius," she murmured, still looking at the little bundle in her arms, "come meet our son."

Sirius was frozen in place. He couldn't take a step towards the bed even if he tried. James had no such problem. He was beside Lily in a heartbeat, and had the little bundle in his arms even faster.

Sirius had never seen that look in his friend's eyes, not even directed at Lily. It was as if that little bundle was the center of his universe. Gravity's pull lost any and all effect on James, the only thing keeping him on Earth being that little human being in his arms. Sirius knew in that moment in time that James would do _anything_ for the child he was holding.

And then James turned around and put that small little being in his arms.

"Our son."

And just like that Sirius was just as lost as James.

"Our son," he echoed, finding his voice slightly chocked up.

And it was. Their son. _His_ son!

The moment Lily and James sat him down and told him that due to a curse James was unable to have children he had been devastated. He had been looking forward to playing with a little Prongslet. Seeing the two people he loved the most so heartbroken over it had pained him just as much. However, not even a month later, they had called him again, asking, _pleading_ , for his help.

It was an old ritual, outlawed by the Ministry, even attempting it gave them time in Azkaban. But how could he say no to them? How could he refuse them?

He couldn't. He hadn't.

And now he was holding his son in his arms. His beautiful baby boy, that would never know that Sirius was his father.

He locked eyes with James, unable to hide the anguish, the joy.

James had tears in his eyes as well, looking at the miracle in his arms with so much love that it took Sirius' breath away.

"You'll be his godfather. You'll always, _always_ , be part of his life."

Sirius nodded, too chocked up to say anything at all.

"His name?" he croaked out, barely able to contain his tears.

"Harry," James murmured. "Harry Potter."

Sirius shook his head, and looked back at his son who would be James' as soon as the blood adoption, the last part of the ritual, was done.

"Harry _James_ Potter," he corrected, pulling his brother into a hug, both of them completely lost to the child in his arms.


	9. A Family Outing

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made

 **Written for Battleship challenge**

 **Pairing picked: Betrayal - Sirius/Lily**

 **Prompt: A Family Outing.**

* * *

 **A Family Outing**

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked for the Nth time, gaining another aggravated sigh from Lily.

"Yes, Sirius. I was sure the first time you asked, and I'm still sure now."

"Alright." Sirius raised his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to make sure. You know it's dangerous."

"I know, Sirius. But Harry needs this. It isn't good for him to be cooped up inside all the time. And we'll be in the Muggle world, a random little place. No one will find us there."

"Fine." Sirius gave in. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, we're ready." She held Harry close, while Sirius shrunk his stroller. Sirius held her close, and together they apparated from the Potter Home.

With a quiet pop, they appeared in a muggle neighborhood. They were in a secluded little always, but Sirius could already hear the children in the playground.

Harry perked up at the sounds, babbling away. He was clearly excited, and Sirius could stop his smile.

"Excited, Harry?"

Harry turned towards him, a toothy grin stretching his lips.

"'addy!" he squealed, wiggling in Lily's arms.

Lily laughed, giving the squirming child over, while she took the un-shrunk stroller and made sure that the way was clear.

"Hey, little Prongs."

"Pongs? Dada Pongs?"

"Your dada had work, so he sent Paddy to keep you company." Lily smiled at Harry, who was still looking for Prongs. "Are you ready to have a day out? See other children?"

Harry just babbled away, and Lily laughed. She took him from Sirius' arms, and put him in his stroller, giving him a small stag plushy when he started fussing.

As soon as his little hands got hold of the toy he started gnawing on it, completely happy to ignore everything else.

Lily and Sirius shared a fond look. They made their way towards the playground that Sirius knew was only a street away, having scouted the place the previous day.

The playground was full of children, obviously enjoying the hot summer day.

Lily pulled out a blanket and a few toys, then she let Harry out of the stroller.

Sirius laughed at the wide-eyed look that graced Harry's face. Harry tried to take everything in, his little head going back and forth.

"'addy! 'ook! 'ook!"

"I've seen it," Sirius replied, crouching beside the excited child. "Want to go play?"

"'ay!" Harry grinned at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Well, tried to pull him along.

Sirius laughed again, scooping him into his arms.

"Where do you want to go, Prongslet? Which one do you want to try out first?"

"Duck!"

"You want to try the duck?"

"Duck!" Harry exclaimed again, jumping a little in his arms.

"The duck it is!" Sirius sat him down on the little duck, subtly casting a couple of charms just to make sure that Harry wouldn't get hurt, and let Harry sit on the duck.

The toddler laughed in delight when the duck started bouncing back and forth, Sirius keeping the jostling to a minimum. Though going by the happy laughter from Harry it was more than enough for him.

Lily joined him, a smile on her lips and a camera in her hands. She leaned against him, and Sirius could feel months of tension dripping from her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and let himself relax.

For a moment they could forget about the war. They could pretend they were just a happy little family, having a day out during a warm summer day.


	10. First Grandchild

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made

 **Written for Battleship challenge**

 **Pairing picked: Betrayal - Sirius/Lily**

 **Prompt: First Grandchild**

* * *

 **First Grandchild**

They had been beside Harry since he had called them with the stone. He didn't know they were there, of course, but until his death they would be tied to the mortal plane.

One of the little things that was lost about the stone, just as happened with many other things over time.

Not that they minded. It was horrible not being able to interact with the world around them, not even with other ghosts. But, then again, they weren't really ghosts were they? They were souls. It was a big difference.

Still, he could see how it would have been dreadfully boring if they didn't have each other for company.

They could see the aftermath of war. They could see their son recover. And Moony, Moony could see his child grow. He was always so proud when Teddy did something new. He was as proud as Harry, in fact. Even when Teddy called Harry 'Daddy,' Remus had a grin as bright as the sun on his lips.

He had bragged endlessly about knowing that Harry would be the perfect godfather, now father.

Still, it was easy for them to see that it pained Remus as well.

Time passed, years went by, and they recovered from the destruction Voldemort caused. They started moving on. Weddings started popping up left, right, and center.

Lily had been a blubbering mess when Harry finally bonded with the only Weasley girl. He would never admit that there had been tears in his eyes as well.

Their son was so grown up. He had turned into a great man, a _good_ man. None of them could have been more proud.

And then Sirius and James found themselves in a known corridor, both pacing back and forth with Harry until a piercing wail broke the silence.

Harry froze, and James walked right through him.

"You can come in, Mr. Potter," the same little old witch that had called him and James called Harry in.

Harry took a shuddering breath, his hands shook slightly. Sirius wondered if he had looked as much of a mess as Harry did. Then Harry walked inside. Ginny looked as radiant as Lily had. Lily who was beside Ginny's bed looking at the bundle in the younger red-head's arms with awe.

Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead, a whispered thank you leaving his lips, before he took the small bundle into his arms.

The expression that graced his features identical to the one Sirius had seen when James had held Harry for the first time.

"Hey, love," Harry whispered, holding the baby close. "I've been waiting for you for a long time, you know that? From the moment your mummy told me we were expecting you, I've been anxious to see you. You have been loved since I knew you existed." Harry kissed the little forehead, nuzzling the mop of black hair that already showed signs of being Potter hair.

Sirius, James, and Lily were all huddled together, tears running down their cheeks as they watched their child and their grandson.

"What will you name him?" Ginny asked, a warm smile on her lips.

"James Sirius Potter, after my two dads."

Sirius felt James and Lily hold on to him, only then noticing just how much he was trembling.

"Our son," James echoed the words from a life-time ago.

"Our grandson," he murmured, finally feeling peace settling over him.


End file.
